Exosomes encapsulate and transport a wide variety of molecules generated by their cell-of-origin, a process now thought to be a form of cellular signaling. Exosome signaling is common across cell types and species, but it is of particular interest in diseases with an inflammatory component. While exosome isolation and analysis is useful to understanding the mechanisms behind these multifaceted diseases, exosomes may also be exploited for their therapeutic potential. In particular, exosomes derived from healthy cells have been found to effectively alter the transcriptome of cancer cells. Nonetheless, there are no methods for differentiating between healthy- and cancer-cell derived exosomes in bodily fluids. In this project, we aim to develop a method for isolating exosomes and oncosomes, coupled with a method for the differentiation of exosome populations.